Jimmy TwoShoes the point and click adventure game
To those who are editing, pease follow these rules: *1: Do not alter the list of playable characters except for which of the two characters in episode four have been decided. *2: Adding OC's are fine just as long as they are not self inserts or from other franchises. They can be supporting roles, minor roles or antagonists. Not the lead characters. *3: Don't just rip off Sam and Max, try to ad some verity. *4: If you are Cillian-Darcy, do NOT edit this. You have your own section you can edit. Link. See also, J2S point andf click adventure game:Cillian-Darcy cut Notes A new playable character is added in each new episode. Heloise becomes playable in episode 2 since you rescue her in episode 1, Beezy becomes playable in episode 3 since you change him back in episode 2, either Lucious or Sammy is playable in episode 4 while the other is playable in episode 5. You will gain access to Jimmy whenever you want while there will be points where an other character is in a bad mood. You will gain the option to do one of four commands to them to get them in the right mood again. The positions the commands are in are random so you've got to pay attention. "Let's make out" *Heloise (Right option) JIMMY: Let's make out. HELOISE: *Squeee*! (The two make out.) *Beezy JIMMY: Let's make out. BEEZY: EW! I like you Jimmy, but not like that *Lucius JIMMY: Let's make out. LUCIUS: Let's not. *Sammy JIMMY: Let's make out. SAMMY: I don't dig guys. Or girls. "Wanna play a game" *Heloise JIMMY: Wanna play a game? HELOISE: I would probably beat you anyway *Beezy (Right option) JIMMY: Wanna play a game? BEEZY: DO I?! (The two play a wireless handheld game.) *Lucius JIMMY: Wanna play a game? LUCIUS: Why would I want to beat you in a game while I can beat you in real life *Sammy JIMMY: Wanna play a game? SAMMY: I don't play games. "Send me into a pit of fire" *Heloise JIMMY: Send me into a pit of fire. HELOISE: I could do that, but it wont put me in a better mood. *Beezy JIMMY: Send me into a pit of fire. BEEZY: Huh? *Lucius (Right option) JIMMY: Send me into a pit of fire. LUCIUS: Don't mind if I do! (A rope appears out of nowhere. Lucius pulls the rope and A hole appears below Jimmy. He falls down the hole and green flames spew up. The hole vanishes and Jimmy falls from the sky/ceiling.) *Sammy JIMMY: Send me into a pit of fire. SAMMY: I wish I could. "You make a better star than me" *Heloise JIMMY: You make a better star than me. HELOISE: Are you implying I'm not the star already? *Beezy JIMMY: You make a better star than me. BEEZY: What are you talking about. *Lucius JIMMY: You make a better star than me. LUCIUS: Tell me something I don't know. *Sammy (Right option) JIMMY: You make a better star than me. SAMMY: Really? JIMMY: Really. (Stars appear in Sammy's eyes.) Category:Video Games